


Is It Hot In Here or Just You?

by ContraryNonsense



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alluded Binu, Awkward Banter, Comedy, Dongmin is a really good friend, Fluff, Lazy Myungjun, Look Non-Angst!, M/M, Repairman Jinwoo, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: "Myungjun wasn’t sure anymore if he was sweating from the heat in the room or the sheer hotness of Jinwoo."





	Is It Hot In Here or Just You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know I should be updating the Smell of Magic, but the next chapter is angry and I really wanted to take a break with fluff. So, uh, FLUFF! This is just a lot of terrible flirting and cuteness and completely unrelated to anything else. I should hopefully have the next chapter of Magic up tomorrow! So for now, enjoy!
> 
> (Also this is most def not the Myungjin fic I mentioned before. This was spur of the moment.)

Myungjun knew he was dying. This must be what hell felt like. He was on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he swore his life force slowly drained out of him. What had he ever done to deserve this? Oh that’s right, he was cheap. 

He had purchased this apartment because it was ridiculously cheap and near his work. He should have known there was a problem with it. Like the fact that the air conditioning didn’t actually turn on. Now he was forced to waste away in his underwear on the floor in the miserable summer weather of 102 degrees. He picked up his phone lying near his head and hit dial. Someone picked up.

“Hello?” 

“Dongmin, I just wanted to let you know that even though you are anal retentive and really need to get a date, you were the best friend I could have ever asked for.”

“What? What happened?”

“I’m dying.”

“What.”

“I’m being dragged to the pits of hell as we speak. I demand an open casket and BTS’ Fire be played at my funeral.”

“Why?” Dongmin’s exasperated voice asked.

“Because I will be beautiful even in death and irony.”

“Just call your landlord to get your AC fixed already!” Myungjun let out a whine and rolled onto his stomach. 

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because one of the clauses in my lease states that the landlord isn’t responsible for maintenance. It’s part of how I got the place so cheap.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Just call a repairman yourself then!”

“But that’s so expensive!” 

“Then don’t call me to complain about it!”

“Why not? It’s not like you have anything better to do.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“What? Dongmin don’t do that to-”

*Click*

Myungjun looked at his phone. That jerk actually hung up! The nerve! He tossed his phone down with a groan. After a while of staring at the dust bunnies collecting under his couch, he heard a knock at the door. Confused, Myungjun peeled himself off the floor and headed over. He opened the door and was met with the most beautiful man he had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. He had soft blonde hair, a bright smile, and a damn fine body that only fit too well into the work clothes he was wearing. Myungjun stared, mouth slightly open, and the man matched his expression. No, wait, he was also blushing. And looking very startled. Specifically looking down south. Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows and looked downward. His eyes widened and he promptly slammed the door shut. 

He was only in his underwear. Oh God he was only in his underwear, and now he looked like a shameless slob in front of the ridiculously hot man with tools outside his door. His phone dinged from the floor. Myungjun rushed over and saw a text from Dongmin.

_Since you won’t do it yourself, I hired someone to fix your AC. I expect to be repaid. ___

__That bastard. Myungjun rushed to his room and threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts, running back to his front door and whipping it open. Mr. Handsome was still there, and seemed to have composed himself, though his ears were still red. He also looked relieved to find Myungjun in pants._ _

__“Err, hi is this Kim Myungjun’s address?”_ _

__“YES.” Myungjun said far too loud. “I mean, yes. Yes it is. How can I help you?”_ _

__“Um, I was asked to come and look at your air conditioning?”_ _

__“Right, of course. Come on in.” Myungjun opened the door and gestured the man in. Once inside with the door shut, the blonde turned around and stuck out his hand._ _

__“Hello, my name is Park Jinwoo.”_ _

__“Kim Myungjun, but uh, you already knew that.” Myungjun shook his hand awkwardly. “Um, I’m really sorry about before, it was so hot in my house and I completely forgot. I’m not normally like that.” Jinwoo looked a bit embarrassed, but smiled and waved him off._ _

__“It’s fine, you seemed as surprised as me. And honestly I’ve been greeted with weirder.”_ _

__“Oh? Like what?”_ _

__“One time a lady opened the door while holding a baby alligator.”_ _

__“Shut up, really?”_ _

__“Yup. Scared the crap out of me. You were a much more pleasant surprise.” Myungjun froze and felt his face heating. Jinwoo’s eyes widened and the red on his ears spread to the rest of his face as he seemed to catch what he said. He let out an awkward cough._ _

__“Um… so where is this air conditioner?”_ _

__“Right. Air conditioner. It’s over here.” Myungjun steadfastly avoided looking at Jinwoo and led the way over to the unit in the corner of his flat. Jinwoo opened it up and let out a low whistle._ _

__“When was the last time this was used?”_ _

__“I’m not sure, I only recently moved in and it was broken when I bought the place.”_ _

__“Well, it literally has cobwebs in it. And I can tell you right off the bat that at least two parts need replacing, as well as the coolant liquid.”_ _

__“Oh. Can you do that now?”_ _

__“Yeah, but I need to go get some things from my truck. I’ll be right back.” Jinwoo straightened up, leading with his butt. Myungjun couldn’t help but stare. Was there literally nothing not perfect about this guy?_ _

__True to his word, Jinwoo was back before Myungjun had barely begun to miss him. Which was remarkably fast, because Myungjun missed him the second he left. He set the parts down on the floor and shrugged off the top part of his coveralls, tying the sleeves around his waist and leaving his top half only covered by a white tank top. His arms were completely exposed and damn were they fine. Myungjun wasn’t sure anymore if he was sweating from the heat in the room or the sheer hotness of Jinwoo._ _

__“Geez, how long have you lived here again?” Jinwoo asked as he wiped sweat off his brow._ _

__“Three months?”_ _

__“You’ve gone that long without air conditioning?”_ _

__“Well until recently it wasn’t too bad. Then the sun decided it had a grudge against me.” Jinwoo snorted and started cleaning out the accumulated cobwebs._ _

__“Oh? What for?” He asked, playing along._ _

__“My best guess would be that it was jealous of how brightly I shine.”_ _

__“Yes, you are a little ball of sunshine.” Myungjun blushed a bit, until he realized the jab buried in the sentence._ _

__“Hey! I’m not that little! You’re shorter than I am!”_ _

__“Only a little, and trust me, being taller than me is hardly a great feat.”_ _

__“I still win!”_ _

__“If that’s what you need to sleep at night.” Myungjun pouted and started grumbling to himself. After a moment Jinwoo mumbled, almost too quiet to hear, “…If it helps you look cute short.” Myungjun startled, not sure he heard that correctly. But if the reddening of the back of Jinwoo’s ears was anything to go by, that had most definitely just left the other man’s mouth._ _

__Myungjun felt his own face flush heavily. “Err, thanks. You pull off short pretty well yourself.” A thick silence followed, before Jinwoo let out a bark of laughter. Soon, Myungjun joined him. Once they managed to get their laughter under control, Jinwoo spoke._ _

__“I’m sorry, that was just the weirdest set of compliments I’ve ever heard.”_ _

__“Nah, I could come up with weirder.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“How about, ‘your teeth are so shiny it’s like elves came and polished them in the night’?” Jinwoo let out a laugh. “Or ‘I like your outfit so much that if we both wore the same outfit on accident I wouldn’t change because we’d be that stylish’?”_ _

__“Wait I got one.” Jinwoo interupted. “If you cooked something really gross, I like you enough that I would tell you instead of politely eating it and hating everything.”_ _

__“You are not a person I would pretend to not see in public.”_ _

__“If you were the last person on Earth, the zombies wouldn’t attack you, purely out of respect.”_ _

__“If you ever got famous, I would be the first member of your fanclub.”_ _

__“You’re so hot, you make this room feel cold.”_ _

__“You’re so hot I don’t want you to finish fixing my AC.” Myungjun froze. Crap. That one was not meant to leave his head. Jinwoo had frozen as well, and the previous blush was back in full force. The thick silence had returned, and remained as Jinwoo finished changing out the parts. He closed the lid and pushed some buttons, and the machine whirred to life and started spewing cold air._ _

__“Thanks. For uh, fixing my air conditioning.” Myungjun muttered._ _

__“No problem. Just doing my job.” Myungjun looked down at the floor. Right. His job. Which was now done and meant he would leave and Myungjun would nevere see him again and-_ _

__“Um. I don’t have any more appointments after this, I don’t suppose you’d be interested in getting some dinner?” Myungjun snapped his head up and stared. Jinwoo was blushing and not making eye contact. “I mean, I know I’m all gross and sweaty, but I’d like to keep talking. If… you want?” Myungjun continued staring. Jinwoo started to look very nervous. “Never mind, it’s fine, I’ll just-”_ _

__“YES.” Myungjun interupted, startling Jinwoo. “I mean, yes, I would love to go have dinner.” Jinwoo broke into the widest smile Myungjun had ever seen._ _

__“Great! Let me go put my stuff in my truck and I’ll meet you outside?” Myungjun nodded._ _

__As Jinwoo left and Myungjun hurried to grab his wallet and keys, he decided that he had the perfect way to repay Dongmin. He was pretty sure the postman with the puppy smile was single._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write any of those pickup lines myself. I suck at flirting. Weird pickup lines are what I have the internet and my equally weird best friend for. Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave any comments or thoughts! I will see all of you lovely people later!


End file.
